Cry To Cerulean
by defythystars
Summary: A Muteo realizes she isn't who she thinks she is. In her mourning, she meets Katsuma Nonaka. They could be similar. And why is the blue fleet still looking for these creatures? HxK later on, as well.
1. Artificial

Author: Twitch  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclamer: Blue Sub 6 isn't mine, and I don't have any reason to claim it. This is just a simple fanfic by a simple girl who loves BS6.  
  
A/N: I noticed some of you were having a trouble guessing who was narrating. The main character is sort of like a muteo; like Katsuma Nonaka. She is a made-up character. I haven't been updating this fanfic for a while and I feel really guilty because of that. I am, finally, working on the second chapter. So, please, please stay tuned. Sorry for the very long lag. :(  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Cry To Cerulean  
  
×  
  
Chapter One × Artificial  
  
×  
  
How long can I spare my tears for this, I do not know. After seeing the human rejected by my leader, I feel there is no hope for this world. With Papa gone, there is no hope for my race. Long before this moment, I lost hope in myself -- everything I seemed to believe in. It all disappeared as Verg slowly left us, alone, here at the bottom of the ocean. All I can do is mourn over Papa's death and Verg's disappearance.  
  
I swallow down my tears in front of the others, hoping they have not noticed my sorrow. The others go on about their lives blindly, seeing nothing but the darkness of the deep blue. But one other, a Muteo, seems to grieve with me. I can tell by her eyes. The crimson glowing orbs are saddened by the separation of a love, lost. She had been touched by a human, her love for him, I see now, is never-ending.  
  
For the love of any being, I would let my artificial soul die. But, what would be the point when I am already dead? Since that morbid day on Antarctica, I never laid eyes upon the land above the sea. The creatures there, from what I heard, are evil. That was the day I let myself rot away. There is no one that can heal me, no one like me.  
  
The other sea creatures are not like me. I am different from them. I was created different. I am not a Muteo, nor any other monster created by Zorendyke. Someone had once said there was one other creature like me -- different. But he travels with the pack of Dolphins. Rumored that he had been once a human, it is hard to believe. I have never seen the creature; all I have heard were writings and dialogue about him. It has only been three months, in the human calendar, that I have not seen another creature besides the ones of the sea.  
  
I long for something different. Something my unnatural, simulated being would love. I long to have my hopes back. I think of my hopes. dreams.  
  
My imagination longs for love. Is there such imagination in an artificial being like myself? I hope.  
  
×  
  
As I glide through the jade-cerulean waters, I gaze up at the surface. The sun shone in my eyes, I squint and stop. I stare up at the surface -- it's beautiful. I see a light blue color at the top. I have not seen the sky in a very long time. I try to fight the urge to swim up to the surface, but I can't. I made sure no one was watching, no one was even near me -- that I could not see.  
  
I lay my finned arms to my sides and I flutter my legs. I soar towards the surface. The temperature rises. I feel it on my glossy skin -- it's wonderful. I reach the surface. I hesitate to let my head poke out of the water, but after a moment, I do it. The sun shines on my head. I stick my hand out of the water and just let my palm soak up the sun.  
  
Another thing about me is my hands. They aren't like other sea creatures. Another had said they resembled those of a human's hands. But my arms have fins.  
  
There was no sight of land anywhere -- just deep blue. There was no sigh of any creature. But of course, it was I to be wrong. A few feet away from me, a sea creature raised its head out of the water and stared at me. I prayed it was not Verg, but it couldn't be. I saw it was much smaller, resembling a Muteo. I let my head sink down in the water, my finned ears tucked back.  
  
It stared at me for a time, and then dove under water. I dare not move. Verg had concluded going up to the surface forbidden. I let my head sink lower in the water. I felt its presence close to me. It then popped up in front of me. We stared at each other eye to eye. It was a male, but I couldn't tell what species it was because he was different. I started breathing hard. I was frightened.  
  
"Who are you?" he commanded.  
  
"I. have no name." My voice was shaky and I couldn't stop it.  
  
He looked at me strangely but said, "My name is Katsuma." My eyes widened as my ears perked up.  
  
Katsuma! He was Katsuma Nonaka! I was speechless. Did he really used to be human? "Where are you going?" he asked me. I slunk lower into the water; he did the same, but grinned.  
  
"No where. I." Before I could finish, he grabbed my arm and pulled me under. I made a tiny squeak when he pulled me. I didn't resist, for I knew he was pulling me away from the surface. I felt everything in me shatter. I would never meet a human.  
  
When he met the bottom of the ocean, he set me down on the rocks and stared at me. He swam around me as if he was a vulture. I looked at him and lowered my head. Suddenly, his ears shot up and then he swam away in a dash. I was about to go after him when something hit me in the back of my head and I went flying towards a rock. I opened my eyes to see Verg.  
  
"Going up to the surface is forbidden! You will be punished!" He rammed his whole body onto mine. I got crushed between him and the rocks. That was when I fell unconscious. The last thing I remember is another Muteo grabbing me before Verg touched me again.  
  
×  
  
I woke up, I had no clue where I was, or when I was. All I felt was sand under my body and water washing up on me. I felt the sun rays beam down on me. I felt the waves come over me and then they were gone for a few moments, then came over me again. I was in the water, but. I wasn't. I also felt something touching my face, it wasn't the skin of a sea creature. It was--.  
  
I quickly opened my eyes but I couldn't move my body -- it hurt. It was a human staring down at me. I whined as he picked me up. My head fell over his arm, I was too weak to lift it up. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Muteo that had saved me smile. She waved at me and then swam off.  
  
I couldn't survive much longer without water. He started running instead of walking. I figured he was going to his home. I started to breath heavily. I needed water. I passed out again.  
  
The next time I woke up, I was under water. I felt better, I could move, I could breath, and I felt so relieved that I had been back in the water. But where I was, I did not know. I let my eyes fall across the room I was in. It was a tank. I started to panic. Where was I? Who put me here? Was I on land? Was a human--  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a man open the door to the room and approach the tank. He was the same human that had taken me from the water. Something gave me a sense of security when he came in. I let myself ease the panic back and I swam up to the surface to meet him. I was still deep in the water, but my eyes were out.  
  
I just stared at him. He looked at me too, but turned around and got a dead fish for me to eat.  
  
". So. I never thought I'd see another one of you guys again." His voice had broken the silence. He chuckled as he tossed another dead fish in the tank. I was pleased that he had given me food, and I ate it thankfully. As I listened to him talk as if I did not understand, I swam back and forth in the tank thinking about Katsuma.  
  
"That other Muteo girl wanted me to take care of you. You've been out of it for a while -- three days," he said in a low voice. He chuckled again taking out a cigarette. I watched him. "You were really out of it -- I mean. Yeah. What in hell happened to you?" he paused. I didn't say anything, I only swam back and forth in the tank. There was a window outside where I could see the port.  
  
As I looked deeper into the green water, I stopped moving and kept my eyes fixed on a certain point in the water. Something else was in there.  
  
The human looked at me and then where I was staring. "Yeah. That's another fish-guy. He's been coming around here ever since I brought you here. You know him?" He scuffed his shaggy black hair and let out a puff of smoke from his mouth.  
  
I knew who it was then. It was Katsuma. I began to get excited and I quickly swam around in circles. The human looked down at me strangely.  
  
"Want ta go see him? I think he's been wantin' ta see ya. Whatever." He let out another puff of smoke and grinned.  
  
×  
  
End Chapter 1 × 


	2. Emotion

Author: Zombie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Blue Sub 6 isn't mine, and I don't have any reason to claim it. This is just a simple fanfic by a simple girl who loves BS6.  
  
A/N: Yep. Finally updated. Was anyone ready to go homicidal? Heh, I'm really sorry about the lag, guys - once more. And I noticed that I've been writing Verg instead of Belg. Um. Why the hell did I think his name was Verg? I have the DVDs so I'll have to check that out... Eh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Cry to Cerulean  
  
Chapter Two × Emotion  
  
The human had been sitting on the edge of the pier, his feet dangling, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and a content expression on his face. He watched the two of us - Katsuma and I. We had stared at each other for a while as our heads poked out of the water. He narrowed his eyes at me - but an ecstatic smile on his face. The one subject that puzzled me was why he'd come to return for me. He was, after all, almost utterly responsible for me being here in the first place. He did bring me down to the seafloor and that was when Belg had me.  
  
My eyes made their way up to the human who watched us intently. He looked at me and puffed out breath of smoke that floated towards me. I slunk my head lower into the water so only my eyes weren't submerged. The smoke seemed to disappear as it floated around my head. My green eyes traced their way up and down the human's body, resting on his eyes.  
  
He grinned and chuckled for a moment. But that chuckle only lasted a moment until he stopped abruptly. My ears perked up and I raised my head from the water. A small wave made its pass by Katsuma and me. I took my eyes off of the human, who had been staring far into the horizon, and gazed at Katsuma.  
  
He looked at me and I looked at him. Something told me to keep my guard up. Something was coming and it didn't feel good - or right. I lowered myself into the water again. This time, every time a small wave passed by, my eyes would be under water. I stared at Katsuma who looked at me, then back into the distance of the ocean's horizon. There didn't seem to be anything back there. Suddenly, Katsuma came close to me and I froze.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked in a hoarse whisper as his lips almost touched my ear, which I drew back as his breath came in contact with my ear.  
  
I turned my head to look up at him. I blinked. "A name doesn't matter." My soft voice came out in almost a whisper, it probably wasn't heard by Katsuma.  
  
"If we live through this, no-name, I'll find you," he whispered in my pulled-back ears. I didn't understand what he was talking about or thinking about. To my surprise, he touched my hand, which was underwater, and pulled them up to the surface, holding my hand out in the air. He had fingers - just like me.  
  
My eyes softened and I stared up at him, dazed and confused. I thought I was the only one with hands like a human's. All this time, the man had a limp cigarette dangling out of his mouth as he stared out into the distance of the ocean. Katsuma laced his fingers with mine and stared at our hands while I stared at him.  
  
"It's nice to know someone's out there." His voice was almost as quiet as the sea breeze. He turned to look at me, a smile, then the human. "See you later, Tetsu Hayami," he uttered to the human as he unlaced our fingers.  
  
I realized the human understood what Katsuma had said. Hayami was his name, wasn't it? But how did he understand? Did Katsuma know this human's language? Suddenly, before I could say a word to the blue-eyed creature, he dove underwater. As he dove, his hand traced down my arm, my leg, and my fin and then suddenly I felt nothing more. He was gone.  
  
I cried out and dove underwater when some motion in the waves pulled me to the side. I resurfaced and saw Hayami, the human, stare in awe at the incredibly enormous wave that had seemed to blanket it's way across the sky in the distance.  
  
It was a tsunami.  
  
I didn't know what to do at that moment. The only thing I could think of was to get Hayami off land and into water, where, hopefully, he would be safe. But humans... they can't breath under water...  
  
I grabbed onto Hayami's dangling leg and pulled him into the water. "What the-" I heard him holler out before he was pulled under water. I kept on pulling him deeper and deeper. My fins kicked wildly in the water as I held onto the booted calf of his leg. I pulled him towards me, my hands trailing up his leg and over his chest. I still attempted to dive deeper. His eyes were wide and his mouth opened slightly. I realized what I could do.  
  
Bubbles suddenly came out of his mouth and he closed his eyes. Hayami was going to drown. I clawed onto his shirt and begged him to breathe. He wouldn't because he couldn't. The blue darkness engulfed us. I still kept swimming deeper until I reached the ground of the bottom. I skimmed the seafloor swimming farther out to sea. The huge wave would surely wipe everything out on land. I looked back at Hayami, taking my eyes off of my target that was as far as I could see. His eyes rolled back into his hand and I gasped.  
  
I pressed my mouth against his, opening his mouth and mine. I sucked the water out of his lungs and breathed in for him. He coughed a few times and all I did was spit the water out through my nose. I haven't done this before and I've never seen it done but I knew it was possible for a human to breathe underwater with a sea-mutant, like me, close by.  
  
He hung limp in my finned arms. I swam as fast as I could. The wreckage of human buildings scratched me every now and then since I was so close to the seafloor. But I was determined to save this human as he saved me.  
  
A huge stir of the water pulled me back for a few moments as I struggled desperately to keep moving with him in my arms and him pressed against my mouth. The huge underwater wave seemed to disappear or it had already passed by. But it still pulled back at me, kicking frantically.  
  
I looked down at him again. He was staring at me. His eyes were slightly open but he was still staring at me. I kept on breathing into his lungs. He can't die right now.  
  
After a while of swimming, the pressure in the water died down. She swam to the surface with him in her arms. When the submerged she took her mouth off of his and stared at him for a moment. He seemed mused. I smiled at him to comfort him. The only thing he did was sink under water. I grabbed him before his head went under and pulled him back up. He didn't say anything. The only sound was his breathing. Nothing else was in sight. Deep blue screamed at us. Humans didn't belong here. I sensed Belg here.  
  
I didn't know I could feel love. But at that moment I did. It wasn't a lust but a strong caring for this human that had saved me. I returned his favor. I wrapped my finned arms around him feeling his back and stroking his soggy hair. He still hung limp - probably from shock. His warm breath I felt on my shoulder. He shivered. I held him closer. He saved my life - I saved his life. We stayed like that for a while.  
  
And it was a long while.  
  
×  
  
End Emotion 


End file.
